


Every Day

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: Every Day - David Levithan, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Eva Kviig Mohn, Body Swap, Drama & Romance, Every day the movie but with Skam cast, Everyone loves Eva, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fanvids, First Love, High School, Just watch I promise you'll like it!, Love, Meant To Be, SKAM - Freeform, Soulmates, Star-crossed, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love, Young Love, fan trailer, skam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-05-21 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: Every day a different body. Every day a different life. Every day in love with the same girl.Every Day tells the story of Eva, a 16-year old girl who falls in love with a mysterious soul who inhabits a different body every day.***I really enjoyed the  movie Every Day and therefore here's my re-imagined trailer of how the movie would look if the cast from SKAM were starring in it. Hope you enjoy watching!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Thank you so much for giving my video a chance and I hope you enjoy watching as much as I did editing! Also, make sure to follow the Youtube redirect button and watch in 1080p for best quality viewing XOXO.

Every day a different body. Every day a different life. Every day in love with the same girl. 

Every Day tells the story of Eva, a 16-year old girl who falls in love with a mysterious soul who inhabits a different body every day.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who took the time to watch this video! I'd appreciate any feedback but love you all for at least clicking the play button <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you have time to leave a comment, I'd really appreciate the feedback and it helps me improve my editing. Thanks again guys!


End file.
